


Show Me

by GlitterAnts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Strip Tease, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAnts/pseuds/GlitterAnts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely unaware of what he was falling into. He was simply longing for Stiles. To get back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qhuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhuinn/gifts).



> This was based off a [post on tumblr](http://yellowcityheartarchive.tumblr.com/post/65123903380/qhuinn-sinyhale-ionsquare-derek-in-a). And I ended up writing it for [Qhuinn's](http://qhuinn.tumblr.com) birthday. 
> 
> I finally decided I would just post it here. Soooo yeah here we go~
> 
> Enjoy the smut!

"Show me," Stiles whispered, his voice coming through the speakers of Derek's laptop like crackling fire. The heat spread through his veins and drew arousal south until his cock was hardening in the depths of his dark trousers.

Derek knew he needed a shower, as he’d just gotten back to his hotel room from a meeting with a neighbouring pack, and the scent of dirt and musk was heavy on his body. He had opened his laptop to the notice of Stiles' Skype conversation alerting him with an orange blinking bubble. He missed him; the sound of his voice, the feel of his touch, the overwhelming scent of Stiles stinging his nostrils pleasantly. There was a missed call and Derek had automatically tapped on the call button. Completely unaware of what he was falling into. He was simply longing for Stiles. To get back to him.

They had to be quiet, Stiles had explained. His dad was in the room next door to Stiles' that served as an office, and Stiles was supposed to be sleeping to rest up for the final he had the next day. Normally, in any other situation, Derek would have been scolding him and turning him away in favour of Stiles getting the much needed rest. However, there was a pang of building desire in his gut as Stiles spoke. The reaction his body was having to the husky sound of Stiles' tone, so different than usual, was doing things to him. Making him feel things that he never believed could affect him so.

Derek licked at his lips and narrowed his gaze, he wasn't really positive what Stiles was asking. The conversation had started out completely normal: _'hi', 'I miss you', 'when are you coming back?' 'Tuesday'_. And then it had flipped.

"Derek? I want you." Stiles had whispered, his voice just about silent.

Derek parted his lips on a sigh. He heard the shift coming from the other end of the call, and eyed the screen as Stiles moved. The darkness of his room obscuring the image of Stiles running his hand down his bare chest. Derek sucked in a breath and swallowed around the lump forming in his throat.

Before he could answer, Stiles continued, his voice broken and rushed the way it got when he was turned on, "Please, show me."

"Okay," Derek said finally and picked up his laptop off his lap. He walked to the table, just off the side of the bed and clicked the volume up so he could hear clearer—although it wasn't particularly necessary, Derek just wanted Stiles' voice to be the only thing he heard. Angling the screen so the camera was focused on the bed, Derek walked back and began to pull his shirt over his head.

"Slowly-" Stiles said hurriedly, stopping Derek in his tracks.

Derek peeked over the edge of his shirt and sucked back the nervousness sliding up his throat; Stiles wanted a strip tease. Something that Derek had really never done before, at least not without Stiles physically present in the room.

"Alright, tell me what you want," Derek said, loud enough to hear but still just a whisper. He felt a twist of longing in the pit of his stomach and there was a sense of embarrassment that he hadn't felt in a while. If only Stiles was there, it would have been easier. However, the idea of putting on a show for Stiles was foreign and far too enticing to deny. The notion that he was alone, with only the audience of Stiles egging him on and driving the pleasure farther into his bloodstream, was making a thrill go up his spine.

He sat on the edge of the mattress as he watched Stiles turn onto his stomach, the scratch of the fabric making him cringe slightly, but he managed to pay more mind to the excitement that was clear in Stiles' eyes.

Stiles licked at his lips, there was a tremble in his lower lip as his mouth curved up in a wicked smile, "I want you to take your shirt off," He paused, “but leave the wife beater on."

Derek raised his brows in surprise but nodded, how Stiles knew that he was wearing an undershirt was beyond him. Although, he figured Stiles had seen him wear them long enough that it was just second nature. Derek hadn't realized that Stiles had put so much thought into his clothing to have him demand something like that, but he did as directed.

The black Henley was slowly taken from his body, leaving a clean white muscle shirt over his torso. Derek's eyes flicked to the screen in surprise when a shaky exhale of breath sounded from the speakers of his computer.

Stiles cleared his throat when he noticed that Derek had stopped, waiting for his instruction. "Just slowly, take everything off. Not that hard. Just, _please_." Then Stiles licked at his lips again, lightly touching the tip of his tongue against the bow of his upper lip as he contemplated his next words, "Tease me Derek."

The words sent another trying thrill through Derek's body and he nodded numbly. Stiles was shifting again and Derek could only guess at what he was doing. Derek disregarded the motion and continued on as instructed; taking it slow to tease Stiles and, in turn, himself.

Derek tugged on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up just enough to reveal a patch of his skin. Pale with a dusting of dark hair spread evenly across his stomach and disappearing beyond the belt line of his pants. Stiles sucked in a loud breath and Derek flicked his gaze up to the screen. The sight of Stiles mesmerized by such a simple act had Derek smirking, immensely pleased with himself. He slowly undid the button of his jeans and unzipped them. Keeping his eyes on Stiles he scratched up, with blunt nails trailing underneath the sheer cotton and across his abdomen, pretending it was Stiles' nimble fingertips leaving trails of heat. On the screen Stiles was biting onto his thumb and smiling around the tip, Derek lifted his brows with a huff. In his own way, Stiles was trying to tempt Derek too.

"Shit Derek," Stiles said, desperation mixing with anticipation through the speakers. The tone flaring life into the flame deep in Derek's stomach and making his dick twitch between his thighs.

"I wish it was you," Derek responded, his voice falling into the same helpless tone as he dragged his hand up to rub his thumb around a sensitive nipple.

Stiles' breath hitched and there was another quick shift on the other end. Derek let himself imagine Stiles rutting his hard cock against the fabric of his bed, becoming completely lost in the friction and putting on a show for Derek.

"Tell me how you'd want it," Stiles groaned lowly.  

Another deep groan escaped Derek as he brought his free hand down his stomach, pressing into the ripples of muscles. There was a soft whimper in his speakers that drew him on, settling his fingers just underneath the hem of his briefs digging his nails into his hip, just like Stiles would. He reached up between the fabric of his shirt, bringing his hand through the neckline, he licked at two of his fingers and dragged them back to his nipple, saliva aiding the pleasant sensation.

Derek swallowed and broke out of his reverie, almost forgetting that Stiles wanted him to speak, "I'd want you to watch me, just like this. And I'd want to watch you. Fucking yourself open with your fingers. Stroking your leaking cock with my name on your lips."

"Holy fuck," Stiles whispered harshly and there was another sound. Derek knew then for sure, that Stiles was indulging in the situation, heady lust making his hips buck. There was a certain sense of pleasure with the mystery. Unaware to what Stiles was doing. He wanted to know. Wanted to see Stiles rutting against the sheets and making a mess as pre-come smeared between the mattress and his skin.

Derek leaned back slightly, as a spike of coolness ghosted over his damp nipple from his exhale of air, bucking his hips up to seek some form of friction on his throbbing dick. The confines of his pants hardly made the pressure subside, and he longed to simply fuck up into the tight circle of his fist to free himself from the torture.

But Stiles wanted it slow.

"Tell me what you want, Stiles." Derek whispered brokenly.

"Touch yourself, slide your hand against your dick," Stiles whispered, so low that if Derek's hearing wasn't as sharp as it was he might not have caught the proposition. "Pretend it's my hand giving that to you. Making your cock leak with pre-come. And then imagine how amazing it would feel when I finally licked it up."

The words were quick, almost nervous to start with, but gained a confidence that caused the coiled pleasure to twist tighter in his stomach. Derek slid his hand down, slowly inching down his stomach and towards his groin. He moaned when he palmed over his cock, stiff and throbbing in his briefs. "Fuck Stiles, it feels so good."

Stiles groaned and Derek closed his eyes, giving into the friction that he pressed against his dick, wanting more.

"I need more," Derek begged and licked at his dry lips.

"I want your shirt off first," Stiles commanded.

Derek opened his eyes and cleared his throat, nodding as he brought his hands to curl around the edge of his shirt again. This time he removed it completely and dropped it to the floor. Stiles' gaze flickered to the screen to study Derek's naked torso, covered with a spread of hair. Stiles almost cringed as he moved and then a shoulder in Derek's view bucked slightly, which made Derek envision Stiles either pressing his fingertips against his puckered hole, or possibly thrusting down into the tightness of his fist.

"What next?" Derek all but whined the question, shuffling anxiously on the bed as he waited. His gaze was heavy with lust and his eyelids felt weighted down as he watched Stiles pleasure himself, "Stiles _please_."

Stiles heaved a breath and the ball in his throat bobbed, momentarily stunned by Derek's reveal, “Lay back and get your pants off."

Once Derek removed his shoes he worked on his jeans, he nodded and fell back to the bed. Stiles asked if he could shift so the camera caught him horizontally on the mattress. Obliging and wanting to give Stiles exactly what he needed, Derek shimmied out of his pants and pulled his socks off as well. He sat back and laid down with his head levelled on the pillow. He raised a hand and propped it behind his head so he could still watch Stiles work.

"Touch yourself Derek, please." Stiles rasped, sucking in a moan, his voice rushing along as his thoughts dripped from his tongue. "I want you to touch me. Dear _god_ , you're so fucking beautiful. I want you to fuck into me, I want you to lick me open, stretch my hole and make me tremble. I want your mouth on my dick, throat constricting around the tip, choking on it as I face fuck you and moan your name-"

"Fuck, Stiles," Derek interrupted Stiles' heady words and groaned low in his throat. He dragged his hand back down to his clothed cock, throbbing from neglect in the confines of his briefs. There was a wet patch in the fabric, where pre-come was already soaking into his underwear. Derek moaned at the picture Stiles had painted and went a little further with it. Falling into the thought of Stiles swollen lips framing his cock over the cloth. Lapping at the shaft and making his toes curl with desire. Derek stroked at his dick, the rough friction wrapping him up in heat.

Stiles' voice broke through his lust-filled imagination and continued as if Derek hadn't interrupted, "I wish it was your fingers sliding into me, instead of my own," Stiles whined, "You do it so good, fuck. Derek show me your dripping cock."

Derek whimpered as he did what he was told, the crackle of Stiles’ moan from his laptop drew a flush through him. He thumbed at the band of his tight underwear and lifted his hips, pulling them down his thighs slowly. He wrapped his hand around the base of his stiff erection when it settled against his lower abdomen, leaking dampness across heated skin. With the other hand Derek cupped his balls on the end of a moan and tugged at them, turning his face to the side into the pillow, and he muffled another sound. Stiles hissed on his end of the screen and Derek opened his eyes. Peeking over to find Stiles' face twisted, lips parted and panting, his eyes slitted and heavy as he watched Derek.

The image on the screen was distorted only slightly, but it was clear was Stiles was doing; he had shifted, the screen tilted up more so Derek could see over Stiles' moving shoulder blades. The light from the screen and the street lights out Stiles' window cast a weak light over his back, an array of moles trailing down the expanse of his spine, all the way down to where Stiles had his hand tucked between his ass cheeks. His knuckles were jumping in a stunted motion but it was obviously still enough. A dull pressure in Derek's gut swirled as he watched Stiles finger himself.

With his fist tight around the base of his cock, Derek pulled up and around the head, spreading pre-come and making it easier for him to thrust up. He groaned and closed his eyes, imagining him pushing up into Stiles, hot muscles contracting around his dick instead of his own hand. Stiles’ moans were loud in his ears as he stroked his cock at a frantic pace, almost made him believe Stiles was there, riding his cock skillfully. Tugging on his balls, Derek felt the hard coil of his climax nearing and he croaked out Stiles' name.

There was a hitch of air on Stiles' end and Derek glanced over to see Stiles' hips bucking up, his ass lifting and falling as he rode out his own orgasm. Stiles was panting out incoherent words and grappling at the sheets beside his face. Moments later Derek felt the swoop of his own orgasm breaking through him, and he groaned as come spilled over his hand, stomach, and chest. He stroked himself lazily, milking his come until he became too sensitive and a whine fell from his lips.

"'M sleepy," he heard Stiles breathe.

As he had rode out his own orgasm, blind to the world, Stiles had settled onto the bed and curled onto his side. Cuddling the comforter close to his chest, right under his chin. Derek smiled, still trying I catch his breath. "Me too."

"Love you," Stiles murmured and flashed a tired look up to the screen.

"I love you too," Derek said, deep affection lacing his words as he slowly drifted off to the sound of Stiles' steady breathing.

He woke up hours later to a snuffling sound crackling through his open laptop. The lights were still on in his hotel room and so was his computer; levelled on the image of Stiles sprawled naked on his bed. It looked completely uncomfortable, his limbs thrown in twisted ways without the warmth of his blanket to cover his bare body. But Derek knew best, that Stiles could almost literally sleep in any position imaginable. Stiles’ face was lit by his computer screen, his lips parted on a breath and a stream of drool traveled down the side of his open mouth.

Derek chuckled lightly, making sure not to disturb Stiles and glanced over at the clock next to the bed. He still had two hours before the meeting and he desperately needed a shower thanks to the dried come plastered to his front. However, he disregarded the time for a moment and turned on his side, smiling fondly. And instead of getting up right away, Derek allowed himself to pretend that the sight of Stiles sleeping, was beside him in the bed. Instead of miles away and only a projection of the man he loved in such a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://yellowcityheart.tumblr.com)


End file.
